


Just one Moment

by Ferny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feel-good, Hardcore, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet Jesse McCree, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferny/pseuds/Ferny
Summary: Sometimes you have to show the person you love just how much you love them.





	Just one Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I found this work in an old file and decide to finish it. I know it's been a long while but I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to point out any mistakes and while you're at it leave a kudo and a nice comment. ;)

McCree scratched his beard and yawned as he watched the commercials flashing in a blurr of color across the screen. Truth be told he wasn't really paying any attention to what was playing.

The gunslinger was eagerly awaiting his lover, who had just returned that day from a too long of a mission. But he barely had his hands on Hanzo before he was swatted away with a low growl. The older man then brushed past and put the stairs to wash the scent of blood and gunsmoke from his body. 

McCree had groaned in despair as he watched Hanzo make his way up the stairs. He didn't care how his lover smelled, not that the smell would have bothered him anyway. If anything it would have made every much hotter, much to Hanzo's claimed distaste but McCree knew otherwise.

He slouched further into couch almost tempted to sneak into the shower. But he knew if he didn't listen there would be consequences to come. So he waited, but now after almost an hour later he was beginning to feel both confused and fidgety. 

He huffed to himself glancing at the stair case he was almost tempted to ignore Hanzo and suffer the consequences, but even that might be a little too risky.

He stopped when he heard the stairs creaking as the archer made his way back down. 

"What took you so long darlin?" McCree asked turning to look at his lover, then stopped his eyes widening.

The archer sported only a towel, his back to the cowboy, driplets of water running down his body. Normally McCree would pounce with no hesitation at the sight, but what held him back was the bandage around the other's shoulder.

"Hanzo!" McCree was out of his seat in seconds turning his lover around to face him. "What happened?"

The older man merely brushed off his grip, turning his back to him again as he began to make preparations for tea.

"A mistake was made Jesse it happens," Hanzo stated, the tone coming out more irritated then what he intended.

McCree gnawed his bottom lip, he knew Hanzo was right, mistakes were made quite often on missions but it didn't stop him from being any less concerned.

"I know darlin, but one day it could be worse..." He trailed off, he couldn't continue that thought, the mere idea of Hanzo leaving this life was too much to bear.

Hanzo glanced at the cowboy and immediately soften. McCree's eyes were large like a damn puppy that had just been kicked and it just drove a stake of guilt through the archer's heart.

Hanzo sighed and embraced his lover tightly. "You're right Jesse, but you know I always learn from my mistakes," he murmured into the cowboy's neck and then placed a gently kiss. "Nothing is going to take me away I'll make sure of it,"

McCree laughed dryly peppering kisses all over the archer's neck and face, "Hey now that's my line not yours," 

Hanzo scoffed but didn't say anything instead tilted his head allowing more room for McCree's mouth to roam.

The archer let out another soft noise as McCree trailed his hands down his back pushing the towel off those slims hips. Hanzo shivered but then arched into the younger man as those calloused hands cupped his ass. 

McCree let out his own groan as he felt Hanzo's teeth bit into his neck, leaving a red mark on the exposed flesh. 

Hanzo finally released his grip on the cowboy's neck, only to crashed his mouth onto the other's. McCree let out a small gasp, as Hanzo nipped and pulled his bottom lip.

"Oh fuck darling," McCree growled his grip on that perky ass tightening. "Let's take this upstairs," 

Hanzo let out an impatient scoff, "Fine, but by the time we get up those stairs those clothes better be removed or else,"  
McCree nodded already removing his shirt, most would scoff at such a small threat. But McCree knew from experience that Hanzo would not hesitate to use any means necessary to remove his clothes, especially when he was already this impatient. He struggled to undress himself and make his way to the stairs but the way the archer clung to him made things very difficult.

Hanzo out an impatient lusty growl as he grabbed a handful of McCree's hair pulling him against him. "Forget the bedroom, I need you. Now." That final word was accentuated with another hard tug of those thick dark locks.

"Jesus Christ baby," McCree whispered softly, his hands roaming aimlessly, as those sharp teeth nipped and pulled at his neck leaving a trail of red and purple marks. With a growl the tables were flipped. McCree practically threw Hanzo onto the couch, and then pounced pinning the smaller man underneath him. 

Hanzo let out a small hiss of pain, but immediately growled dragging the cowboy into a passionate kiss.

McCree struggled to free himself to check the shoulder wound, but Hanzo's naked form rubbing against his own and that skillful tongue entrapping his own made his mind foggy and weak. 

Finally he managed to free himself panting heavily, "D-darling you're s-shoulder- whaa!?" McCree yelped as he was suddenly flipped, now gazing into fiery eyes.

"Jesse, If you keep wasting your breath on such trivial things I will make you regret it," Hanzo warned, the gunslinger immediately shut his mouth. With that he let out pleased sigh and softly kissed the other's neck. He slowly made down the cowboy's neck and torso leaving a small trail of small bites, marking what was his.

He stopped when his lips touched fabric and he grimaced. Damn cowboy, he gripped the pants tightly and yanked. 

"Jesus Christ!-" McCree yelped as he was almost yanked off the couch along with both favorite pajama pants and his underwear. But the shock was replaced with pleasure and he groaned loudly as a warm wet cavern began to lavish his member. He moaned wantonly watching with hooded eyes as Hanzo bobbed his head up and down only to pull back with a loud wet noise. 

The gunslinger groaned at the display, one hand wrapped in Hanzo's ponytail, the other gripping the couch. Hanzo looked up watching the other's face tight with pleasure, but he wanted more.

He pulled back giving a small kiss to the tip of the other's cock before giving a wicked grin. He swallowed the length whole, humming softly while one hand fondled those heavy balls ready to explode.

"Mmph! Oh Hanzo- Wow!" The cowboy suddenly let out a loud unattractive squawk, his back arching like a bow. He panted heavily, his toes curling as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "God H-Hanzo where did you learn that?" He breathed.

"A good assassin never tells his secrets," the archer teased.

McCree merely blinked before chuckling, "I guess I can't argue with that," he said as reached beneath the cushions. His fingers fumbled around until they finally grasped the hidden bottle of lube. The couple had a bottle hidden in every inch of their home, afterall one can never be too prepared. "Alright, babe turn around and I'll return the favor," he purred lustfully, his eyes roaming over that muscle backside all the way to the perky ass just waiting to be devoured.

Hanzo gave McCree's cock one last slow kiss to the tip before taking the lube from him. "Not tonight my love I can't wait any longer," He breathed lustfully, taking the bottle and then pouring a generous amount into his hands.

"Hanzo-" McCree was silenced with warning growl, all the gunslinger could do was watch as the assassin reached behind himself. He teased the rim of muscle slowly before inserting a digit even more slowly. He gasped quietly, relaxing his lower muscles adjusting before inserting another digit. 

"Mph!" He bit into the back of his hand as he scissored his fingers, brushing against a certain bundle of nerves. Meanwhile McCree could do nothing but watch, but he had to admit he quite enjoyed the show. His lover was usually not this bold, but McCree was not complaining. Hanzo was indeed a truly considerate and passionate lover. 

"Baby I can't wait anymore," McCree groaned petting those thick dark locks.

Hanzo pulled himself up giving his lover a passionate kiss, "Neither can I my love," he planted soft kisses on the other's jawline as he slowly lowered himself down on the gunslinger's shaft. They both moaned in unison as that perky ass met the other's lap, they both didn't say a word instead relished the sensation. 

Hanzo could feel the sting of pain in his shoulder, but ignored it as he took a deep breath. He grinded his hips in little circles before slowly lifting himself up and down on that thick member. 

"Oh darling," Jesse moaned shamelessly watching his lover's face. Hanzo's face was slack with pleasure his mouth slightly open and pouring out soft sweet little moans and gasps. It was music to his ears. He rubbed his hands up the archer's torso feeling the muscle twitch and then relax under his touch. 

The gunslingers fingers graze a nipple and immediately groaned as Hanzo tightened around him. "J-Jesse.." Hanzo trailed off into another soft moan as those calloused fingers tweaked his hardening nipples, pulling louder and longer noises from his lips. He could feel the coil of pleasuring tightening in his stomach, but it wasn't enough. "J-Jesse...I need you," 

McCree didn't need any further instruction, he pulled Hanzo down for another kiss as he carefully maneuvered his lover onto the couch. He planted soft kisses and nips across the other chest, sucking and lightly pulling those harden nubs with his teeth. 

Hanzo arched into his mouth letting out loud pants and then suddenly into a muffled wail as McCree grinded his cock into a certain bundle of nerves. The archer grasped the couch for purchase as the gunslinger's thrusts began to drive into him harder and faster. He wrapped himself around his lover, moaning and crying out Jesse's name, knowing full well the effect it had on the cowboy. 

McCree growled like an animal, sometimes he swore Hanzo would be the death of him. The archer was perfect in every single way and he was all his. That thought alone sent a shot of electricity down his spine. His thrusts were becoming erractic betraying how close he was, but Hanzo was fairing no better. The archer's cock was slick with precum and a tiny white bead was forming were the tip. 

McCree gripped the other's cock in a tight grip and began to pump it in unison with his thursts. It was sloppy and uncoordianted but neither one minded nor cared at the current moment. McCree could feel the sharp pain from the other's fingers digging into his flesh, they were so close.

"Hanzo come for me baby," McCree moaned before releasing himself inside his lover. 

The archer was not far behind his name on McCree's lip and the feeling of being filled pushed him to the edge. He wailed softly into Jesse's neck holding him tight against his body. 

Jesse's hips twitched as he felt his lover tighten, but made no move to pull out until he felt Hanzo stop spasming. He slowly removed himself before gently collapsing into the archer with a content sigh. "Have I ever mentioned how incredible you are?" The gunslinger asked smiling up at Hanzo who rolled his eyes before closing them, gently stroking the cowboy's hair. McCree smiled but immediately it fell when he saw the bandage and was reminded of the other's wound. "Darling as much as I want to lay here and ya know finish the moment but we should really get your shoulder checked out," he began to sit up, but the hand stroking his locks quickly tightened it's grip and forced his head back down.

"Later my love...let's stay like this just for a moment," Hanzo's voice was unusually soft and quiet as he slowly embraced McCree. 

McCree looked up at him before he closed his own eyes. He craddled the man beneath him and entangled his body with Hanzo's until there was no space between them. "I love you Hanzo."

"I love you more, Jesse."

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much T.T


End file.
